


Fic: Told You So

by gloria_scott



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Character of Color, Gen, POV Female Character, Police, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_scott/pseuds/gloria_scott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally Donovan had called it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> 221B originally written for the sherlock_ldws challenge #3; prompt = " Character Death"

Sergeant Sally Donovan had been right about the freak. Not that she took any great pleasure from that revelation now. While she’d always been quick to say _I told you so!_ when those who doubted her got their comeuppance, this time she really would have preferred to have been wrong.

Besides, they wouldn’t have heard her, anyway.

Glassy eyes stared unblinking up into a night sky that was dense and murky with the threat of rain. D.I. Lestrade knelt beside the body, head bowed and silent. As the first, fat droplets of rain began to hit the asphalt around him, he stirred to life again. He rose to his feet and started directing the investigation team, his voice cracking slightly as he barked at the forensics technicians to get the damn tarp up before the rain washed any evidence away. The freak and his pet doctor were nowhere to be seen.

Sally should have known better than to go without backup. She did know better, in fact – she’d just assumed Lestrade and the others had received the same urgent text (they were always _urgent_ ) from the freak about their prime suspect being spotted in Southwark.

And now it’s come to this.

They were standing over a dead body – her dead body – and it was Sherlock Holmes that put her there. Bollocks.  



End file.
